This invention relates to golf accessories and, more particularly, to a golf shoe cleaning device for simultaneously cleaning the sole, cleats, and sides of a golfer's shoe while the golfer remains in a standing position.
Golf shoes typically include cleats which provide improved traction to a golfer who often needs to address the golf ball while standing on a variety of different surfaces, such as grass, dirt, sand, and mud. The golfer's traction becomes increasingly impaired as the cleats become filled with grass, mud, etc. A lack of adequate traction may result in an errant shot by the golfer or even injury to the golfer.
Several devices have been proposed for cleaning the soles or cleats of a golf shoe. Some devices require the golfer to grasp the cleaning device and first scrape the soles or cleats and then the sides of the shoe. Use of these devices usually requires the golfer to be seated or to remove the muddy shoe. Other devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117 to Johnson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,589 to Moultrie do not provide a cleaning surface that is covered and stored such that the dirt or grass on the cleaning surface does not contaminate other items.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a golf shoe cleaning device that can simultaneously clean the sole, cleats, and sides of a golf shoe as it is scraped across a cleaning surface. It is also desirable that a golfer can clean a golf shoe while remaining in an upright position. Further, it is desirable to have a device in which the cleaning surface can be covered when not in use so as to eliminate contact between the cleaning surface and adjacent items.